Goodbye For Now
by RWBYDragonEye
Summary: Arkos reunite for a brief moment. No flames please!
**A/N: See end.**

 _The pain exploded the moment the arrow pierced her chest. Her breath wretched away from her, she gasped and chocked as her life ebbed away, body jerking. With a sigh she fell limp and felt herself drawn backwards through the wound in her chest. The world faded away and darkness swallowed her whole._

 _Somewhere in the city below, a boy screamed in anguish for the loss of his love._

.

.

" _Jaune, Ozpin gave us this." Ruby handed him a strange orb. "When you power it with your aura you can see someone, from the afterlife,"_

" _We want you to have it," Ren added in. Jaune, after a few nods of approval and gestures of encouragement, accepted the gift with shaking hands._

 _._

 _._

 _Jaune?_

The boy turned fearfully towards the voice, one that he thought he would never hear again. In front of him stood his partner, the invincible girl, his teammate. His best friend.

Pyrrha. _His_ Pyrrha.

She looked exactly the way she had been that night. The hole in the centre of her chest the only difference. She smiled sadly and took a step forward.

 _Jaune?_

She said his name again, uncertainty and fear riddled through her voice. Tears pricked at the boy's eyes as he staggered forward.

"Pyrrha?" he reached his arm out, praying that this was real, that _she_ was real. Not another figment of his imagination, not another dream. Pyrrha took a hold of his outstretched hand with both of hers and placed her cheek against it.

 _I'm here. I'm real. For the time being._

The tears flooded down his cheeks and Jaune pulled her into an embrace, sobbing heavily. Pyrrha stroked his hair in a comforting manner, tears also sliding down her cheek.

 _I'm sorry, for leaving you. For thinking I could defeat her, for making Ruby suffer the way she did. For making you all suffer the way you did. For being a coward._

Jaune gripped her tighter, not caring about her words.

"Please, don't say those things. You were trying to protect us. You are not a coward, I-I, how was I so blind." He pulled back and stared into her eyes.

 _I should have just told you, but I was so scared. I thought it would ruin everything between us. And now it is too late._

She wiped her tears away and looked up again with a smile.

 _I love you Jaune Arc, I have from the moment I pinned you to the tree._

He laughed shakily and wiped his eyes. "I love you too Pyrrha Nikos, though I didn't realise until you kissed me. What a fool, I couldn't even stop you from sacrificing yourself so the other could get away. I couldn't even see how you felt about me until it was too late,"

He gently pulled her close and closed the gap between them. Her skin was warm and solid, if he didn't know any better he would have truly believed she was still alive.

Too soon the moment ended and they pulled apart.

 _Jaune listen to me. All I want is your happiness, that is all I ever wanted. Don't let me come between you and your happiness._

Her hand cradled his face and he lent into her touch, his hand coming up to hold hers.

 _We will meet again, we will be able to be together again one day._

Her eyes flicked down to his chest.

 _And if you wish, I will wait for you. So we can go together_.

Jaune grasped her hands and lowered his head so their foreheads touched.

"There is nothing I would want more,"

The mist surrounding the two began to thin, Pyrrha looked around before cupping his face in both her hands.

 _It is time for me to go. It has made me so happy to be with you again, even if it was for a moment._

Jaune smiled at her as her body began to fade.

"Goodbye for now Pyrrha," her eyes shone and her smile brightened.

 _I will see you again Jaune._

.

.

"Jaune?"

The boy over to see Ruby standing close to the wall, her silver eyes full of concern.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah Ruby," Jaune gazed down at the tiara in his hand, a small smile etched into his lips. Her warmth still lingering around him.

"Everything's gonna be okay,"

 **This is my first RWBY fanfic since volume 3 ended. I know it took me that long to get over it. I guess this is my way of accepting what happened, knowing it was done for a reason. I guess it goes to show that main characters are never truly safe.**

 **I will miss Pyrrha and the Arkos ship very much and I hope there are some flashbacks or something to help us let go and find closure for not only Pyrrha but for Penny, Roman and the Fall of Beacon itself and the effects it will have on Team RWBY and the remains of JNPR.**

 **RWBYDragonEye 3**


End file.
